


A Lot Like An Energy Drink

by insomniacfics



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Is drinking blood the vampire version of shotgunning a Monster?, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Zero is hurt and horny which leads to him pouncing at Y/N and discovering some new kink of his.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Lot Like An Energy Drink

Zero should’ve been resting. He really should’ve been resting. Instead, he was walking into the Headmaster’s Dorm, searching for his own release as the rising sun irritated his eyes. He sighed in relief once he was inside the dimly lit building, the smell of fresh coffee filling his nose.

Unsurprisingly, Y/N was in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the coffee dripped into the pot. The young man barely had a chance to blink before Zero’s hands clamped on his hips. While the vampire nuzzled his neck, Y/N smiled and leaned against him, turning to his head to meet Zero’s lips.

Zero slowly deepened the kiss until he was turning Y/N, pressing himself against him. He shivered at the soft moan Y/N let out.

“Zero, bedroom,” He mumbled against his lips.

The vampire lifted him and quickly carried him to his bedroom. He locked the door behind him. Y/N’s lips found his neck as they quickly stripped down. However, Y/N’s hands froze as the bandage on Zero’s side was revealed.

“I’m fine,” Zero said quickly to stop him from speaking. “Ignore it.” he grunted when the hunter quickly pinned him under him, glaring. “Hey!”

“Don’t “hey” me,” Y/N sighed, pulling him to sit up as he adjusted in his lap. “Take some blood.” He pressed his hand over the bandages at Zero’s horrified face. “That wince. You’re in pain--”

“Yes, cuz you’re pressing against it. That hurts!” he snarled, grabbing his hips.

“Just take some fucking blood, Zero. I...I’d rather you not fall to E on me.”

Zero sighed and held him close, biting his lip as his tip rubbed against Y/N’s folds. He groaned and rutted against him, relishing in the moan Y/N let out. “You’re fucking soaked already,” He mumbled, nuzzling his neck before dragging his fangs gently against his neck. “You sure?”

“Yes,” Y/N said, cupping the back of Zero’s head. “Please, love?”

He gasped as a sharp pain shot up his neck before the pleasure took over. He shivered at the sound of Zero sucking at his neck to draw in the blood before Zero pushed into him suddenly, making him moan lowly.

Zero growled and pulled his mouth away as he thrust up into Y/N. His body felt like it was shaking with energy, hands gripping onto Y/N’s hips a bit too tight as he pumped up into him. He hated that drinking Y/N’s blood set him off like this, but listening to Y/N’s whines of pleasure and feeling the way his hole clenched tightly around him had him forgetting the monster that he was for the moment.

He moved Y/N under him, beinding him in half and rubbing his clit. He smirked as he felt Y/N orgasm hard, his face contorting in pleasure.

“That’s it, Baby,” He moaned, setting a hard rhythm that quickly began to lose it’s tempo. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” He grunted and growled, kissing Y/N as he gripped the headboard tight.

He slammed into Y/N one last time before he orgasmed, snarling as he watched Y/N arch up and rock his hips to milk him of his seed. He groaned as he caught his breath, watching the limp human under him panting.

Zero kissed him, humming as Y/N weakly kissed back and gasped as Zero pulled away and flipped him onto his stomach.

“More,” He whined, pulling Y/N’s hips up and pushing back into him. “Fucking more,” He moaned, thrusting hard.


End file.
